


Staking His Claim

by nakatas_cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Talk, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Spanking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakatas_cat/pseuds/nakatas_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates going to school smelling like his big brother. Dean hates Sam <i>not</i> smelling like him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking His Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/58159.html?thread=15978543#t15978543%22) from spnkink_meme.  
> Betaed by [kay_greatness](http://kay-greatness.livejournal.com/). Thank you so much, dear!

Sam wakes up to low grunting and a wet squelching sound. Feeling the dip of the mattress next to his thighs, he slowly opens his eyes to see his older brother kneeling above him with a feverish look, lubed hand rubbing frantically over his hard dick. The deep groans and the erratic movements of Dean's wrist as he jerks himself off tell Sam that his brother's close to coming.

Turning his head to peer at the alarm clock on the nightstand, he figures that that's pretty convenient because otherwise they'll be late to school. And how well would that go down on their first day at a new school? Not that they'll stay here long or anything but still, Sam doesn't like to give a bad impression on day one.

When Dean shoves Sam's shirt up hastily, Sam's focus turns back to his brother just in time to feel the first splatters of Dean's come hitting his bare stomach and chest and see the satisfied look on Dean's face. Sam's own cock is rock hard - hardly surprising, he's a 14 year-old teenager that gets a stiffy from a breath of air after all - but he never gets as hard as when his big brother jerks off on him. Thing is, he's too shy to do anything about it like free his morning wood from the too tight sleeping pants and jack off together with Dean. He knows he'll have to hold back until later when he's alone.

The hands on Sam's sensitive skin aren't helping matters as they spread the sticky come and rub it into him until it's all dry. Dean's fingers brush over his nipples, making them pebble, a thumb dips into his belly button to get some of the wetness in there, too, and Sam's so close to losing it and moaning like a bitch that he has to bite down hard on the insides of his cheeks.

With a smug smile on his plush lips, Dean lifts off of him and tugs his cock back into his boxers. "Rise and shine, Sammy! Time for another round of playing the new but way cooler kids in town." He hums the tunes of one of his favorite Metallica songs as he steps into his jeans and throws on a shirt after sniffing it and obviously judging it to still be good enough.

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean's cheerful mood. Though he should be long used to it after all these years - both the not-talking-about-it part and the frustration from not getting off himself - he can't stop himself from being a grumpy brat in the mornings. "Gonna take a shower," he grumbles, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Before he even makes it to the bathroom, Dean says, "Nuh uh, Sammy, no time for that. Should've showered last night."

Not giving a damn about Dean's words, Sam just walks on. "I'll make it quick." Yeah, he sure as hell won't need long to shoot his load.

Suddenly, Dean's fingers curl firmly around his wrist, stopping him right in the door sill. "I said no, Sam." Dean's growling voice and penetrating stare have Sam widening his eyes in shock.

"You're hurting me," he whispers after futilely trying to break free from Dean's grasp.

Dean immediately releases his wrist as if burned. "Sorry." He clears his throat. "C'mon, Sammy. Get dressed. Gotta hit the road. I need a cup o' coffee or I'll fall asleep during my class introduction."

An awkward silence settles between them before Sam finally drops his gaze and traipses over to the chair to grab his clothes and put them on. He's still painfully hard - Dean's little demonstration of his superiority hasn't exactly done anything to change that - but he'll just have to deal with it.

What bothers him more is that now he'll have to go to school smelling like a brothel. Well, maybe not quite that bad but still, Dean's come does have a certain odor that had his ex-classmates scrunching up their noses and giving him a wide berth more often than not.

He's hoped to make a fresh start, now that he's in high school. To not be the weird smelling kid for once and make friends. To not be a freak.

Of course, in retrospect he should've reckoned that Dean wouldn't let him wash his spunk off. He never has in the past. Somehow, Sam's just hoped that it could be different now, after the summer break and all. That somehow Dean's kinda obsession would ease off a little as they both grew older.

Figures that he'd been wrong.

Sighing, he slings his backpack over his shoulder and follows his brother out of the dingy motel room. Once in the car, he pulls out his schedule that Dean has insisted on putting together for him.

Damn it. Gym class is last on the list which means no shower until after sitting through all his other classes, reeking of his big brother's come.

He burrows a little deeper in the seat of the Impala, letting Blue Öyster Cult's "Fire of Unknown Origin" and Dean's singing along wash over him with closed eyes.

A slight cough makes him open them again and stare out of the windshield. "So, Sammy, you ready to show those little sissies who's boss?"

"Yeah, right."

Naturally, Dean picks up on his less than enthusiastic mood. "Hey, I know, man, it's your first day of high school but trust me, you'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. You're smarter than all of them together, kiddo, and if anyone, _anyone_ , has a problem with that or anything else, the fucker won't be sitting straight without whimpering and pissing his pants like a little baby for weeks."

Sam sighs again. "Sure." He notices Dean's white knuckles from gripping the steering wheel tightly at the thought of someone hurting Sam. The younger Winchester only rolls his eyes. He's been confronted with Dean's crazy protective instinct on numerous occasions and although it does kinda bug him, deep down he finds it sorta adorable. It's nice to know that somebody cares about him as much as his brother does. Not that he'll ever admit that to Dean. Ever.

They briefly stop at the coffee shop to get caffeine for the addict and breakfast for the both of them. When Dean drives up to their new school for the coming two or three weeks, Sam spots the gym just off the main building.

A sudden thought crosses his mind. Darting a glance at his watch - a little over ten minutes before class - he doesn't wait for Dean to find a parking space but quickly grabs his bag and scrambles out of the slow moving car. He nearly falls to his knees in his haste and slams the door shut just as a startled Dean shouts "Hey!"

The Impala stops and Dean leans over to open the door again, a somewhat confused smile on his face. Sam hopes that Dean just thinks that he's a little overzealous and excited about this whole high school thing and doesn't find his actions too weird.

He's already a few feet away, when his brother calls, "You take care, Sammy! See ya later!"

"Yeah, you too!" Watching the Impala turn the corner, he runs over to the gym. He quickly makes sure that he's alone before dropping his bag and his clothes onto a bench in the locker room and hurrying into the shower. Out of practicality - because his brother's taught him how to watch his own back - he chooses the first shower stall, facing white tiles and turning on the water.

When the first droplets of warm water make contact with his skin, he closes his fist around his still half hard cock and strokes it to full hardness. Behind his closed eyes, he pictures Dean, face contorted and flushed with arousal, pumping his thick length with an almost brutal speed, eyes locked on Sam's face.

A needy groan spills over Sam's lips as he starts to thrust his hips into his fist, thumb brushing over the sensitive slit at the head and smearing the precome around it before it gets washed away under the water spray. His free hand starts caressing his chest and pinching his sensitive nipples into hard nubs.

In his head, the film of Dean jerking off keeps on playing vividly and makes his knees all wobbly. He can feel the heat pooling low in his belly, his dick throbbing and pulsing with every little twist and pull from his hand. Speeding up his movements, Sam brings his other hand down to briefly fondle his balls before he slips it into his butt crack and strokes over his tight hole.

His balls draw up tight against his body and then, finally, just as his memory starts of Dean coating his body with his jizz and as Sam pushes one curious finger inside of his ass, he comes hard, rope after rope of creamy come spurting out of his swollen cock and spraying against the tiles.

He sobs and leans forward against the wall before his legs can give out from the intensity of his orgasm, a small smile on his lips.

After a couple of seconds, he feels steady enough to quickly wash himself down, getting rid of both the fresh and the dried spunk on his skin. He slips into new clothes that he's originally packed for after his gym class and, noting that he's still on time - class starts in three minutes - heads over to the main building in a much improved mood, ready for the change and making new friends.

And if, on his way, he keeps on thinking of making a habit of this little session, well, then that's only his business and no one else's.

*****

A little over a week later they've kinda developed a routine. Dean would jerk off on Sam just as usual, then they'd get dressed and grab some essentials from the coffee shop before their ways would part as soon as they reached school. Once there, Sam would either steal away to take a shower and jack off if he had enough time or if not, he'd at least give himself a catlick so as to not go to class smelly.

So far, it's worked out alright for him. He's even made a few tentative acquaintances and until now, not a single person's called him a "freak". In his book, this definitely counts as a change for the better.

Sam's fairly sure that it's mainly because of his soft-pedalling and his naturally unobtrusive scent. Where he'd smelled of his brother's semen and got rejected by his former classmates before, here and now he's just an ordinary kid with an ordinary scent that's maybe a little more grown up than most of his peers but otherwise desperately trying to blend in and succeeding for once.

By standing clear of Dean while they're at school and not meeting up until after his gym class, Sam ensures that his big brother doesn't find out about his little habit of washing up first thing after arriving at school. He has no clue how Dean would react if he did, but, honestly, Sam's not very keen on learning Dean's reaction. Let sleeping dogs lie.

Of course, just when everything seems to go his way, it all starts to head south in one single moment of carelessness.

Sam's standing in the hallway and talking to Melvin, one of the guys he's sorta befriended. The boy is funny, though not the brightest crayon in the box but at least not a douche either, and they're laughing so hard about some kind of idiotic childhood memory of Melvin's that Melvin has to lean on Sam's shoulder so as not to topple over.

Sam's absently rummaging around his bag in search of his sandwich, still chuckling, when a dark voice behind him startles him and makes him freeze.

"You looking for this, Sammy?"

Slowly, Sam turns around to be confronted with a stony-faced Dean who's holding a soppy bag with the coffee shop's logo on it in his direction. Sam swallows audibly. He can see that underneath his brother's calm exterior Dean's practically seething.

"Um, uh, yeah, actually, yeah. I must've forgotten it in the car this morning," he stammers with a tense smile, hoping to break the tension that's building between them like a tidal wave.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to have any effect on Dean who just huffs instead. Suddenly, his eyes go wide in realization before they narrow to slits as his nostrils flare and take in a deep breath.

Sam's own breath falters. Uh-oh.

Scrutinizing Sam's clothes closely, Dean finally speaks in an almost inflectionless tone, "Changed clothes?"

"Uh, yep." Sam nods a little too forcefully, a stray strand of hair falling onto his forehead. Damn. Without a doubt, Dean has just noticed that there's not a trace of his sperm left on Sam's skin.

Nervously licking his dry lips, Sam prays that this'll end well because even if an angry Dean is hot as fuck and turns Sam on like little else, his older brother also sorta creeps him out a bit in his current state.

Just then, Sam feels the grip on his shoulder tighten as if to bolster him up. Oh, Melvin, right. Sam's pretty much forgotten that the guy's still here.

Apparently, so had Dean. Well, until now.

Stormy green eyes change their aim to bear down on Melvin. "You. Hands off him." Dean's voice is so icy it feels like it makes the temperature in the hallway fall by at least ten degrees.

Melvin seems to interpret Dean's words correctly, namely as a threat, as he lets go of Sam's shoulder immediately and takes a step backwards to be on the safe side. Dean's intense stare never leaves the poor guy, observantly watching Melvin's every move.

Somehow Dean's behavior makes Sam think of an overprotective beast looking after its precious offspring and fighting off whatever or whoever comes too close to its little ones.

"If I ever see you touching him again, there won't be a single day in your life that you won't regret it."

It's spoken so low that Sam can barely understand it. His brain needs a couple seconds to parse it but Melvin - for once faster in processing than him - hauls ass even before Dean has finished his threat, leaving the two brothers all by themselves in the otherwise empty corridor.

Suddenly, Sam's plan to spend the break time in the least used part of the school to avoid running into Dean doesn't sound so smart anymore. Sweat starts to trickle down his spine, making him feel uncomfortable and insecure. A truckload of questions flicker through his brain like the wings of a hummingbird, for instance, how Dean has actually managed to track him to here. Totally beats the hell out of him.

"You." Dean's piercing green eyes focus back on Sam's, making him tremble a little. "In there," the older Winchester snarls, pointing to the nearest classroom.

Despite Dean's noticeably violent vibes, Sam feels rebellion stir inside the pit of his stomach, a surge of anger about his brother so easily destroying all his efforts of blending in.

In a snappy attempt to stand his ground, he folds his hands in front of his chest and glares up at his big brother defiantly, racing pulse cast aside. "What if I don't wanna? Class starts in a couple minutes anyway so I better go or I'm gonna be late."

A deep growl emanates from Dean, lips pressed together tightly. "I don't like to have to repeat myself, Sammy."

Sam's cock twitches in interest at his brother's gravelly voice and seriously, just how fucked up is it to get off on one's own very furious and menacing brother?

Swallowing with a dry click, Sam decides he'd better do as he's told and forget about his own anger. Better not to provoke Dean anymore but do whatever it takes to placate him and if that means to let him jerk off on Sam for a second time today and to go back to class like that than he'll just have to grit his teeth and take it. They won't be here for much longer anyway so he'll just start over again at their next stop.

He straightens up and enters the, naturally, empty class room only to find himself grabbed and shoved against the already closed door not a heartbeat later, Dean's hands pressing on either side of his head against the wood. A little dizzy from the sudden move, Sam looks quizzically up at his brother who's right there in his personal space, encircling and trapping him with his bigger body.

All of a sudden, Sam doesn't really feel like Dean's sort of protecting him like a mother animal would her offspring anymore but rather like some kind of prey about to be devoured by its predator.

Sam's heartbeat picks up, pumping blood through his veins faster than usual and making him a little light-headed. He can feel Dean's body heat through all the layers of clothing and it gets him even more hot and bothered.

Briefly closing his eyes, he tells himself to get a grip on himself. With a shaky inhale, he wills his body to relax. It's not as if he can take on Dean in case his brother freaks and tries to hurt him. Not that Sam thinks Dean really will, because hurting his baby brother? So not in Dean's genetic and psychological make-up.

Still, he better be prepared for whatever Dean might do. Stranger things have happened - and no, he's not referring only to the ghosts, demons, monsters or whatever other supernatural creatures they've come across so far but also to Dean whacking off and shooting his load on him before rubbing it into him. As far as Sam knows, that's not normal brotherly behavior. Sure, his family is far from being normal but this, this has added a whole new layer to their peculiar family interaction from the moment it all started.

Jeez, he knows all this and still, it's not as if he's ever tried to stop Dean or even wanted him to. No, it's been a part of his life, their morning routine, since he was eight. Even when Dad's around Dean still comes over to his little brother's bed and does his thing. Like it's nothing unusual, nothing to worry about. So Sam's gotten used to it after his initial confusion and his later revelation that it doesn't really not affect himself as well as soon as his body had matured enough.

He has no idea what's gonna happen in the next couple minutes but somehow he realizes now that he's not ready to risk losing Dean's affection and caring for a few days of normalcy in bumfuck nowhere. No, it's just not worth it. He sure as hell doesn't want Dean to be disappointed in and angry at him and he definitely doesn't want their little ritual to stop either. Finally being able to admit to himself that it would leave a void in him that nothing else could ever fill feels absolutely freeing.

In this instant, Sam is willing to do whatever it takes to keep this special bond between his brother and him. And if it will cost him other social connections, then so be it. After all, Dean has and will always be Sam's number one human being, the only one in whom he can truly trust and confide.

A guttural sound that can barely be labeled as human brings Sam back to the here and now. He opens his eyes again to find Dean's position and mood haven't changed in the least.

"For how long?" There's no doubt what exactly Dean demands to know so fiercely.

"Since our first day here." Sam's answer is barely a whisper.

Dean hisses in shock, an expression of hurt rivaling his persistent infuriation. It makes Sam cringe with guilt, knowing that he's the one who put that look on his brother's handsome face, the one who's hurt Dean.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be normal, smell normal, make friends, to not be a freak for once," he explains ruefully. In the face of his brother's disappointment and wounded feelings it sounds so awfully selfish that he's on the brink of crying. He deserves Dean's anger.

Suddenly, Dean's hands clasp his shoulders firmly and shake him. "Normal? Normal, Sammy? We're as far from normal as anyone can get!"

A sob breaks loose from Sam as his body is slammed against the door over and over. "I know! I know that now, Dean! And I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have washed it off. I'm so so sorry!"

As suddenly as Dean's begun shaking him he stops, though not loosening his grip on Sam. His eyes are clouded over. "Shouldn't've waited that long. Should've done it much sooner," he mumbles almost absentmindedly.

Sam has no idea what his brother means by that and he's just about to ask when Dean leans forward and presses his whole body against Sam's, Dean's nose nuzzling and sniffing the hollow at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The touch of Dean's tongue as it licks up his neck has him pant and widen his eyes in utter surprise.

"Dean! Wha... what are you doing?" Sam stutters breathlessly. Sensations flood him, from Dean's scorching chest and thighs against his to the wet trail of saliva his brother leaves behind on his way towards Sam's ear. A hot puff of air right against it makes him shudder almost violently.

"Gonna mark you up real good, Sammy. Everyone'll know. Smell just like me." Dean whispers in a voice thick as molasses.

As he bites down hard on Sam's fleshy earlobe, eliciting a pain-filled gasp from his younger brother, Dean's hands start pulling on Sam's shirts ruthlessly. Ripped-off buttons fly through the air and land on the floor with a little thud. The small noise makes Sam's paralyzed body jerk into motion and try to push Dean away and off of him. Suddenly, he's not just a little scared of him.

"Dean! St... Stop it! You're out of your mind!" His voice cracks a bit at the end.

Dean laughs darkly, the sound vibrating through Sam's every cell. "Oh no, Sammy. I'm finally in my right mind." He grabs Sam's frantic hands in an iron grip and shoves them behind Sam's back to trap them there between Sam and the wall. "Too damn precious for your own good, baby brother. Gonna make you all mine. Gonna make sure everyone knows that you're mine."

Dean's free hand sneaks down, deftly opens Sam's zipper and pulls both his jeans and boxers down to pool at his ankles in a swift motion. Sam wriggles desperately but Dean stops any more resistance by pushing Sam's legs further apart so he can't move anymore.

"Dean!" Sam tries again, almost hyperventilating and not exactly sure what it is that he's begging for by now. He's burning up from the inside, so turned on despite the humiliation of standing naked from the waist down with legs wide apart and a raging hard-on that's leaking precome onto his fluttering stomach in front of his older brother.

"Sh sh, Sammy. I've got you. Don't you worry about a single thing. I'll make you feel so good you won't care for what others think about you ever again," Dean shushes him, the quiet words spoken directly into Sam's ear. The brush of his lips make another quiver roll through him.

Strangely though, it does kinda calm him. Deep down, he knows he's always been a sucker for Dean showing him his affection and taking care of him.

Just when his breathing has returned to normal, Dean drops to his knees and, without ceremony, takes Sam's cock deep into his mouth.

Sam cries out in pleasure and tips his head back against the wall with a dull thump. Jeez, this is all he's ever dreamed about and more, his brother's sinful mouth wet and warm around his dick. He knows that it's wrong, that they're brothers and that this is even more abnormal than simply jerking off on your brother but then again, he's way past caring, again. It's so damn good he just wants to bury his dick deeper and deeper into Dean's tight wetness.

Hot palms splay across his hips and keep him from thrusting forward as Dean's head bobs up and down Sam's length before he lets it slide out with an obscene plop.

"Sammy," Dean mutters in a raspy tone. "Gotta keep your eyes on me, baby brother. Watch me as I suck your pretty dick off."

Sam looks down obediently, his eyes half-shut.

"That what you wanted, Sam? Your big brother fucking his mouth on your hard cock?"

Sam groans and closes his eyes. His brain might just be melting from the hotness of hearing Dean talk dirty to him.

"Open your fucking eyes and answer me, Sam!" Dean growls and pinches his left thigh, hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Yes! Yes!" Sam shouts quickly, his face a little twisted in pain.

When he's looking back down on at the older Winchester once again, chest heaving, Dean sticks his tongue out and licks along the underside of Sam's shaft right up to the top. He laps up the drops of precome spilling from the slit with a breathy little moan, all the while not breaking their eye contact.

"Already so big, Sammy. Mmh, gonna be even bigger when you're all grown up." Taking the crown into his mouth, Dean swirls his tongue around it and dips it a little into the slit. When he presses it flat against the ridge beneath the head and rubs it over and over, Sam's hips snap forward just to be stopped by Dean's hands again. Pulling his mouth off and kissing the wet tip, Dean mumbles dreamily, "Yeah, gonna choke on your big dick and gag until my eyes tear up. You'd like that, Sammy, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Sam breathes. Holy mother of God, how much he'd like that!

"You been thinking about it, baby? When you jack off? Thinking about my lips wrapped around your cock, milking it dry?"

"God, yes!" Sam wheezes, only just managing to not let his eyes roll back and keep them trained on his incredibly filthy brother and the string of saliva that connects Dean's pretty lips to Sam's swollen cock. He has no idea how often he's pictured Dean like this, on his knees with Sam's length shoved down his throat.

"Thought so," Dean smiles back at him lewdly. His hands rub little circles across Sam's lower abdomen. "Want me to swallow you down and make you come in my mouth, Sammy? Would you like that?"

An indistinct "ngh" is all that Sam can get past his lips, all coherent thought having left his brain at that.

"Tell me!" Dean demands to know forcefully and grips his hips hard, his fingers easily bruising the flesh.

"Please," Sam begs, desperate to just fucking get off already. "Please, suck me off. Make me come inside your mouth, Dean!"

"That's my good boy," Dean praises with a little grin and goes right at it, feeding himself inch after inch of Sam's thick cock until his nose touches Sam's pubes.

Sam nearly topples over from the feeling of Dean's hot wetness engulfing him completely and the sight of his brother's pink lips stretched tightly around his meat. His hands, finally free - because no fucking way would he ever stop Dean now - move aimlessly across the door at his back.

Dean's hands travel further up his chest underneath his shirts and finally find his already hard little nubs. Sam hisses as they tighten even more.

Just then, Dean starts to blow him in earnest, swallowing him while licking the vein on the underside. His cheeks hollow out, outlining Sam's throbbing shaft, and Sam's so mesmerized he just has to run his finger along his brother's cheek, feeling the touch against himself. It totally blows his mind and for just a second, he kinda forgets to keep his eyes locked with Dean's as he closes them in pure bliss.

It earns him a low growl and fingers pinching and twisting his nipples mercilessly hard to remind him and just like that, he comes with a strangled cry, eyes snapping open just in time to watch Dean taking his load. He feels his cock shoot spurt after spurt of his come into Dean's waiting mouth, his brother humming contently as he collects it all.

After his dick has fallen from Dean's swollen lips, Sam slumps back against the door with a satisfied smile, his legs all wobbly as if they consisted of pudding. There's some come and saliva dribbling down his brother's chin and it makes Sam's spent cock twitch in interest.

Dean looks completely fucked out, mouth still full of jizz, and Sam totally loves it, loves that for once it's the other way round, _his_ spunk on _Dean's_ skin. The heated gaze Dean shoots him tells him, though, that they're far from being done and that the next part will most likely involve taking care of Dean's needs. His body tingling in anticipation, Sam thinks that he can absolutely get on board with that.

Sam's totally taken by surprise when Dean's standing up and shoving him around the room in the blink of an eye. Nearly tripping over his own feet, he suddenly finds himself hurled against the big wooden desk in front of the blackboard. Dean is right behind him and pushes Sam's chest down to lie flat on the surface.

Just when Sam has thought it couldn't get any hotter his brother goes all Alpha on him, manhandling his still scrawny body that has yet to grow to its full potential. He doesn't have time to follow this line of thought any longer, though, as Dean rips his jeans and boxers down completely, kicks them out of the way and then spreads Sam's legs wide apart, making a dark appreciative sound. Sam's never felt as exposed and vulnerable as he does now but with Dean being the one to witness him like that it's not as horrible a feeling as it probably should be.

A puff of hot air on his backside is all the warning Sam gets before Dean's big hands pull his ass cheeks apart and a wet tongue licks across his entrance. He jerks with a sharp intake of breath at the unexpected feeling of _dirty hot wrong_ that makes him shiver and shout. His legs threaten to give out beneath him but being trapped between the desk and his brother doesn't allow him to slump down.

Turning his dizzy head, Sam tries to get a good look at Dean kneeling behind him, face buried in his ass. The sight has his eyes roll back in his head and his dick fill with blood once again. In all his jerking off sessions, he's never pictured Dean rimming him though why he hasn't is totally lost on him, now that he gets the real deal. The slick slide of his brother's tongue tracing his hole sends sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Suddenly, the tip breaches him just a little, sinking into his opening and making him arch off the desk with a high-pitched whine. Dean growls threateningly as one of his big paws lands on Sam's back and forces him down again. Then Sam feels something slippery being pushed inside him by that wicked tongue and it takes him only a second to realize that it's his own come that Dean hasn't swallowed but rather kept in that sinful mouth of his.

Before Sam can really process it though, the mouth is gone and replaced by an impatient finger that slips inside him and stretches him. It's so much better than Sam's own occasional fingering in the shower that his whole body vibrates with want. High keening sounds fill the room and it barely registers with him that he's the source of them.

When a second finger enters him, spreading his hole wider than it's ever been before, he can't contain the scream at the sting of being opened like that. The slick wetness inside him allows the intruders to move easily in and out of him. By instinct, his body rocks back, searching for more of the delicious friction against his inner walls.

"Yeah, Sammy, just like that. Knew you'd love it. Such a pretty hole, just waiting to be filled." The filthy words spill out of Dean's once again unoccupied mouth, dark with arousal. His fingers scissor inside Sam's ass, provoking another strangled moan from the younger brother. Once again, Dean leans forward and pushes his tongue into the small entrance between his two fingers. Sam's head spins with the sensation of that wet muscle fucking into him. God, it's so hot he feels like he could spontaneously combust at any minute now.

Naturally, Sam knows exactly where this is leading to and jeez, does he long for his brother's cock up his ass right now! As awesome as it is to get his ass simultaneously fingered and eaten out by Dean, Sam wishes he could fast-forward a little. In hopes of spurring Dean the fuck on, he just shoves his wanton body back at him more forcefully.

Sure enough, with one last swipe over Sam's fluttering inner muscles Dean's tongue slips out of his loosened hole only to be replaced by a third finger. "So impatient, Sammy," Dean growls, sounding both pleased and turned on. "Can't wait for your big brother's dick in you, can you?"

The three fingers inside Sam's ass pick up speed and plunge into him faster and rougher before they finally withdraw completely, leaving him gaping open and whining at the feeling of emptiness.

"Look at you, Sam. All eager to be fucked by your brother. Who would've thought?" A warm hand strokes Sam's right cheek almost lovingly in contradiction to the dirty words and the younger Winchester almost howls in frustration. Damn it! He doesn't need tender caresses now! He needs Dean to be rough and determined and a little intimidating just like before!

"But before I give it to you I think I gotta punish you for disappointing me so much."

Sam can feel his whole body flush in shame at Dean's accusation. Then his eyes grow wide and his breath falters as he processes the rest. Punish him? His pulse quickens, pumping blood faster and faster through his veins. Jesus Christ, he'll be damned but God, the thought of Dean punishing him has him practically salivating onto the table.

"You little slut," Dean mumbles and the harsh words turn Sam on even more. He can hear Dean sniff the air. "Getting all excited here, aren't you, Sammy? I can smell it. You looking forward to your punishment, little brother, huh?"

Giving an embarrassed nod before burying his head in his arms, Sam wonders how the heck Dean's able to smell something like that. He doesn't have time to think about it anymore though because just then the gentle fondling stops. Instead he receives a hard blow to his right ass cheek. A loud scream echoes in the room and his eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sudden pain spiking through his body. Before he can recover from the shock, Dean's large hand comes crashing down on his butt again and Sam can't help yelping at the sting.

"Yeah, just take it, Sam. And don't you ever." Smack. "Do." Smack. "That." Smack. "Again." Dean's voice is frighteningly deep and intense as he accentuates every word with unyielding strokes. "Say it!" Dean demands adamantly.

"Never! Never gonna wash your come off me again! I promise!" Sam all but sobs out. Tears are trailing down his face but even if he really wanted them to stop, he knows he wouldn't be able to hold them in.

By the eighth stroke, he's trembling violently and his blunt fingernails are leaving half moons in his palms from clenching his hands tightly into fists but still, his treacherous dick remains rock-hard. The impact of Dean's blows forces Sam's pelvis forward time and time again, pressing his leaking cock against the side of the desk. It's uncomfortable as all hell but that doesn't make him love it any less.

"Look at you, Sammy. You loving yourself a good spanking, huh? God, if you could only see that pretty ass of yours, all red from my punishing you. Fuck, that's so freaking hot!"

Four more times Dean's hand smacks down hard on his flesh. Sam can feel it wiggle slightly and grow even hotter. Then Dean presses the flat of his palms onto Sam's burning globes and pulls them apart. Sam gasps in shock when he hears Dean spit on his hole just before a relentless thumb starts rubbing the saliva around his pucker and pressing inside to add to Sam's come that Dean's already deposited inside him. The muscle gives way easily, letting digit after digit sink into him without further ado, and both Sam and Dean give a moan at his body's willingness.

"Fuck! Your hole's practically begging to be fucked!" Dean says in a gravelly voice. Then a palpable jerk runs through his body and a sound so low and sinister like Sam's never heard before permeates the classroom. "Tell me you haven't had someone else's dick up your ass already!"

Sam nearly chokes on the absurdness of the thought - how in all hell would he have been able to hook up with somebody when he's been reeking of his older brother, not to say thinking about him near-continuously. When the grip on his abused cheeks tightens he hurries to assure Dean by answering, "No! No, Dean. Gonna be my first."

The realization that he's just about to have his first time on a desk in a classroom hits Sam just then. While he's always imagined it to be with Dean he's somehow rather pictured it in bed after Dean's jerked off on him. Right now though, he can't bring himself to care. Everything up to this moment has already been better than whatever his mind could've ever come up with. He's pretty damn sure whatever's about to come will only get better.

A placated little hum resounds behind him. "Good. 'Cause you're mine, Sammy. Always have, always will. I'm gonna be your first and your last, you understand that?"

The younger Winchester nods enthusiastically, his dick spilling a fresh load of precome. Jesus fucking Christ, he's a total sucker for possessive Dean. "Yes, Dean. Yours. Yours alone."

Dean makes a pleased sound and squeezes Sam's still burning buttocks appreciatively. "Good boy. What do you say we finally get to the fucking? Gotta be inside you, fill you up with my come. Stake my claim on you for good."

Sam groans loudly because dammit! Sooner rather than later! "Please! Need you! Get in me, Dean!"

"Oh, I will, Sammy, I will," Dean mumbles darkly just as he pulls his thumb out. "Gonna shove my dick so deep into your ass you're gonna feel it in your throat."

"Fuck, yeah!"

Sam is so out of it already that the sound of a zipper being opened and clothes being pushed out of the way barely registers with him. Distantly, he hears Dean spit on something again and then, finally, he feels the blunt head of his brother's length at his entrance.

"Ready for your first and only cock, Sammy?" Dean asks teasingly but Sam also makes out the grain of worry and care in his big brother's rough voice.

Sure, it's his first time and he's wired up as all hell but he wouldn't wanna spend it with anyone else than Dean. Besides, he's not known for backing down. Once he's set his mind on something, Sam goes through with it, no matter what.

Turning around to look the older boy straight into his startling green eyes, Sam answers with determination, "Yes, Dean. As ready as I'll ever be." He's not able to resist the temptation of sneaking a peak at his brother's junk before it'll disappear inside his body. Although he's seen Dean's dick a million times already, each and every morning since he was eight to be exact, the sight makes his mouth water and his legs tremble a little.

"Now, put it in me already!" Sam can't help but demand.

"Mmh, love it when you get all flustered and bossy when you're horny and desperate for a good stuffing, my little bitch." Dean slides his fat spit glistening length through Sam's crack, clearly admiring the view, before he slaps Sam's sore ass twice without any warning and says with a snarl, "but don't forget, Sammy, _I_ call the shots!"

Not giving Sam any time to react, Dean places his cock head at Sam's slick opening and starts pressing in. Sam moans like a whore when his pliant muscles give way with almost no pain at all, letting the thick head slip in easily and pretty much sucking it deeper inside him immediately.

"Fuck!" Dean hisses behind him and spreads Sam's cheeks even further apart. "You've one cock-hungry hole, Sammy!"

He withdraws completely, Sam protesting loudly, only to shove the bulky tip of his dick right back in the next second.

It makes Sam squirm and try to push backwards to get his brother's full hardness into him but Dean just keeps on popping his head in and out of Sam's willing opening.

"Yeah, little brother, you just take what I give you," Dean mumbles as he dips in and out and in and out, gaze transfixed on the point where he enters Sam's body over and over again while Sam can't stop staring at his brother's blissed out face through his own lust-glazed eyes.

Then, Dean pulls out entirely again but doesn't push back in. Instead, there're two prying thumbs rubbing along his stretched rim that's clenching and unclenching at the attempt to get his brother's length back inside and hold it there.

"Mmh, look at that gaping hole of yours, Sammy, just waiting to suck me back in and swallow me down, lock me inside you. Gonna fuck you so good, so hard, you'll be feeling it all week. And then, I'm gonna fuck you again and again, make you ride my dick until you beg me to stop," Dean promises with a dark voice, kneading Sam's stinging globes, thumbs forcing the hole open even further, and adds threateningly low, "but trust me, I'll never stop."

"Do it! Please! Please, Dean! Need it! Need you to fuck me! Split me open on your cock!" Sam knows he sounds utterly desperate but fuck it! He doesn't give a rat's ass when he's just about to get the fuck of his life!

"Since you asked so nicely," Dean answers casually.

Sam's about to sob in relief when he feels the tip of Dean's cock catch on his rim once more and suddenly, Dean thrusts forward in one brutal move, feeding inch of delicious inch of his thick dick to Sam's eager hole, not stopping until he's bottomed out in Sam's formerly virgin ass. The roughness of Dean's stroke forces all the air out of his lungs in one big whoosh. He sinks his teeth into his arm to muffle his groans of both pain and pleasure that are zinging through his nervous system.

"Don't!" Dean commands gruffly and fists a hand into Sam's hair to pull his mouth away from his maltreated flesh. "Wanna hear you scream and shout. Want everyone to hear you, let them know that you belong to me."

The reminder that they're at school - even though in a rather unused part - sends a jolt through Sam but seriously, he's way past caring. He wouldn't be able to stop if all the students and teachers gathered up behind them to watch the show. The fact that he's bent over a desk with nothing on except for his shirt while his brother's never even bothered to undress himself but instead has just freed his cock to stuff it into him just makes it all the hotter. Holy shit, how much he'd love to see what they look like right now!

He moans and pants at the image in his head, gripping the edge of the desk tight as his brother starts pounding into him forcefully, Dean's balls slapping against his with every hard thrust. His own neglected cock hits the wooden side of the desk on each thrust. The friction's not really good and not nearly enough but Sam doesn't even think about complaining. Not with his ass full of his brother's length.

"Yeah, just like that. Fuck, you're so gorgeous, spread around my fat dick, your little ass red and hot from my spanking. How's it feel, Sammy? You liking your first fuck?" Dean asks, a little breathless himself, as he slams into the tight hole fast and deep, the rough fabric of his denim jeans chafing Sam's sensitive thighs.

Sam barely manages to answer. His whole world is narrowed down to where he's connected to his brother in the most intimate of ways. "God, yeah, love it! Never gonna get enough!"

Grunting, pleased, Dean angles his hips just a tad while not slowing down his pistoning into his younger brother when suddenly, Sam jerks violently and screams as the silky smooth length inside him touches a spot that sends sparks of white heat up his spine.

"Bingo!"

Sam can clearly hear the smug grin in Dean's voice and he'd probably smack him for it if he weren't so goddamned fucked out and high on endorphins already.

Just when Sam feels his second orgasm build from Dean hitting his prostate on each and every stroke the bastard pulls out once again and Sam knows his whine is pathetic but he just can't help it. Why the hell is the fucker stopping now?

His wretched noises earn him another two slaps and there are tears burning in his eyes because of his desperate need to shoot his load. His hole pulses uncontrollably at the sudden emptiness. 

But Dean just grips Sam's slender hips firmly, the big hands almost touching each other on Sam's abdomen, and orders in a controlled voice, "You won't come until I tell you so, got that?"

Sam sobs and nods frantically because he knows that he's completely at his brother's mercy.

"Good," Dean replies, sounding somewhat placated, and snaps his hips forward to plunge into Sam's open hole until his sac slaps against Sam's perineum with an audible whack. Doing it again and again, oh so very slowly, Sam's about to lose his mind because his dick of a brother is missing his prostate on purpose and even though the feeling of that delicious cock alternately driving into him and pulling out completely is driving him fucking insane it's just not enough to get off.

Right before he thinks he can't take it any longer his brother adjusts his angle, grazing Sam's sweet spot again, and begins to fuck him in earnest. Sam's reduced to a writhing and sweating mass of need and want within seconds and the room is filled with his keens and wails.

"Yeah, so responsive, so eager. Such a good little bitch. _My_ good little bitch," Dean praises as he leans forward, pressing his chest to Sam's back, and mumbles into his ear, "gonna knot you soon. Paint your insides with my come and then keep it locked inside your sweet little hole."

Gripping Sam's shoulders and pushing his smaller body on his dick roughly, Dean then starts a grinding motion that has Sam yelp since it makes Dean's length press against his prostate constantly. By now, he's so far gone he's sure he must've misheard or something because no way in hell did Dean just say that he was gonna knot him.

But just then, Sam feels a change, the pressure against his opening intensifying tenfold as he's stretched open further and further around the growing base of his brother's cock. His eyes grow huge at the new sensation. His used rim tries to push the intruder out but Dean just shoves forward mercilessly and with an especially ruthless thrust it slips fully inside and grows and grows. It hurts but it's the good kind of hurt that makes Sam hiss and white-knuckle the edge of the desk. "Wha... What... Dean?"

"Feel that, Sammy? That's my knot. Gonna be the first and only bitch to ever be knotted to me. Gonna breed you so good, so full," Dean promises hotly and his breath against Sam's ear and neck sends shivers over his oversensitive body.

Sam blames it on Dean's dirty talk and the inflating cock that stretches his insides so impossibly wide and rubs along his special spot non-stop when suddenly he comes so hard like never before, his brother's name reverberating through the room, his dick shooting his spunk against the side of the desk without even one touch.

"Fuck!" Dean swears loudly and even through his mid-orgasmic haze Sam can feel it when Dean's cock starts coating his insides with hot spurts of come, all the while fucking into him feverishly. Sam's trembling hole clenches fiercely around the throbbing length, milking every drop of jizz out of his brother.

They keep rocking against each other lazily and Dean bites and licks and sucks at the soft flesh of Sam's sensitive neck, but not breaking the skin, until Sam's sure he'll see a big bruise there the next time he looks into a mirror.

Dean's cock is still pumping his seed into him when the fog in Sam's brain finally starts to clear and the realization that he's trapped between the edge of the desk pressing uncomfortably against his lower abdomen and the huge bulge of Dean's knot inside him hits him with full force.

Hang on! _Knot???_

Obviously, Dean notices in which direction Sam's thoughts are going from the way his body starts involuntarily squirming, trying to break free, but only managing to hurt himself in the process because that knot? Yeah, well, way too big to pop out of him just yet.

The older Winchester strokes Sam's sides soothingly and mumbles into his ear, "Um, about that." He thrusts into the younger man's body once more, the knot causing the most delicious friction against his inner muscles and making Sam moan inevitably. "Don't freak." Dean sounds almost anxious and it raises Sam's hackles immediately. "I'm a werewolf."

For a second, the world seems to stand still. Then, Sam's laughing almost hysterically. A werewolf? Dean? His brother? Please!

Dean sighs and lays his head between Sam's shoulder blades. "It's true, Sammy. I was turned when I was six. The creature Dad had been hunting at the time followed him to the motel and the next day, when Dad was gone again, it attacked me and bit me."

Sam is stock-still beneath his brother's slow caresses, the words slowly sinking in. Deep down, he knows they're the truth. But still, Dean's a werewolf?

"As far as I know, the thing did it to ensure that Dad wouldn't kill it because it thought Dad would want to find out everything about what his son was going to become." Dean sighs again. "Well, it obviously didn't know John Winchester."

"Shoot first, ask questions later?" Sam guesses, already knowing the answer.

"Yep. Must be a family thing," Dean confirms and shifts a little, evoking a low groan from Sam at the slight pull against his rim. "Come on. Gotta get us a little more comfortable." With that, Dean grabs Sam's pelvis tightly to keep them locked together and moves them towards the chair behind the desk. He carefully sits down, positioning Sam's smaller body on himself so that Sam's straddling him in the reverse cowboy position, cock still buried inside his well-fucked ass.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sam can't help but ask somewhat indignantly.

"Because I didn't want you to look at me differently. I wanted you to not think of me as a freak, a monster. Sorry," Dean apologizes with a guilty look and isn't it ironic that Sam's always thought of himself to be the freakish one of them.

"Anyways," Dean continues, resuming with the gentle strokes along Sam's sides and front, "maybe you don't remember the times we left you at Pastor Jim's or at Bobby's."

Sam does. Clearly. He remembers each and every day he's spent apart from Dean. They're not really good memories.

"Dad and I were traveling the whole country, searching for another of my species to find some answers. To cut a long story short, forget the crap about full moons. I can change my form whenever I want. Also, I don't turn into some violent killer machine. Inside it's still me, even if I look like a big bad wolf and have pretty awesome senses." The grin in his voice is clearly audible and Sam feels the urge to see Dean as a wolf and whether he's able to pull off a grin in that form, too. "I don't necessarily need a pack to feel safe and at ease but what I do need is a mate. That's been Dad's biggest worry. When werewolves choose a mate it's completely instinctual. It's inevitable. It's for life whether the mate wants it or not."

Sorting through all the information that's being thrown at him, it finally falls into place. "I'm... your mate?" Sam can't hide the puzzlement in his voice.

"Yes, Sammy, you're my mate," Dean affirms quietly, nuzzling his neck where he's marked him almost reverently. "When I hit puberty my body decided that you are mine."

"But, Dad," Sam croaks, not quite understanding it all.

"He's okay with it. Sure, he freaked at first. I mean, about all that incest crap and so, you know. But then he realized it's better this way than drawing some stranger in. Plus, he figured I'd be even more protective about you."

Sam snorts. Saying that Dean is protective about him is the understatement of the century. Dean's the most possessive, most jealous bastard since pretty much forever when it's about Sam.

"So, when I realized you're the one I just had to mark you as mine with my come. I couldn't risk anyone stealing you away from me. I always knew that at some point, we'd end up right where we are now. Well, not _right_ here, in a freaking _classroom_ , but you tied to my knot, full of my seed. I just never thought it'd be so soon. Wanted to give you time, time to grow up, before I fully claimed you," Dean explains apologetically, letting his hand rest on Sam's stomach. "But then you washed my scent, my transitional claim, off you and I just got so angry I simply _had_ to do it properly."

A strong hand curls around Sam's neck, tugging his head backwards so that Dean can lick a broad swipe over Sam's cheek. Sam lets his head drop back against Dean's shoulder and sighs with closed eyes. He feels safe, at home, just as he always has with his brother around. Nothing's changed in this matter. He's only found the last piece of the puzzle that's always been missing, the reason for Dean's peculiar behavior. And while it might shock most people to find out that their brother's a werewolf, Sam isn't all that bothered, not with his background. Dean is still Dean, the most important person in Sam's life, and the fact that he's also a werewolf only adds a layer to the intriguing masterpiece that is his brother.

"It's okay," he finally answers Dean calmly. "I kinda wanted it anyways."

"Did you, now?"

Sam turns his head to look at Dean's smirk and suddenly feels those plush lips cover his own and kiss him slowly. A velvety tongue traces his lips' contours and dips between them, coaxing them open and delving inside when he yields to play with his own tongue lazily. Sam's whole body tingles with pleasure. As far as first kisses go this one's pretty much perfect, Sam thinks.

When they finally part Sam can't wipe the happy smile from his face. Judging from Dean's equally content expression though, he doesn't need to.

Feeling drowsy and satisfied, Sam asks with a little yawn, "For how much longer will we be tied together?"

Dean shrugs non-commitally. "Until your body'll have absorbed most of my come."

"What?" Sam is wide awake again, eyes boggling.

"Oh, didn't I mention?" The older Winchester tries for innocent but fails miserably. "A mate's body absorbs his werewolf's semen which alters his scent irrevocably. From now on, you'll partly smell like me for the rest of your life. Humans won't be able to categorize it but their subconscious will notice and warn them they better keep their hands to themselves." Dean sounds utterly pleased with himself.

"Terrific," Sam mutters sarcastically but without much vigor. Actually, being marked like this for life by Dean is kinda like a nice thought, he has to admit.

His comment earns him an ass pinch, making him hiss at the sudden burn. He's still sore from the earlier spanking.

"Talking about come," Dean begins and Sam can tell from the devious tone that whatever his brother's about to say won't be good for him. "I didn't allow you to get off earlier."

Uh-oh. There's the rub. Sam swallows audibly.

"I guess I need to punish you for that," Dean muses darkly, pushing up slightly into Sam's still full hole.

His brother's voice and movements make his skin prickle in anticipation. Oh well, he's all for punishment as long as it's deserved. This one certainly is.

Snuggling up closer to Dean's muscular chest, Sam can't understand how he could ever prize the attention of others above his brother. Nothing's more important than Dean, _nothing_ , and Sam's glad they finally took that last step that's always been inevitable, not only on Dean's side. Of course, it won't always be sunshine and roses, especially not with their lifestyle, and he doesn't even know what exactly being a werewolf's mate entails but with Dean by his side, Sam's more than willing to find out and face their future, together.


End file.
